End of Innocence
by cullen.xoxo
Summary: Full Summary inside. Jack OC not a sister fic. He lives on the other side of town but he might as well live on the other side of the world. Can a girl help Jack when she has never delt with anyone like him before, will she find herself in helping him.
1. Preview

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine.

OK , so this is just a preview of some lines that may be included in the story. Some will not be included but they will help you know what the story is going to be about and involve.

She never gave up on me. My mom is my hero.

He lives on the other side of town but he might as well live on the other side of the world.

Life is short, break some rules.

She's from the leash and licence set. He's from the foot loose and collar free.

Just tell me how you feel cause I'm sick and tired of trying to read your mind.

Sometimes there is no next time, no time outs, no second chances. Sometimes it's now or never.

So that's a little bit of a preview for what's to come.

Summary: Lacey, a girl from the rich side of town meets one of the Mercers and finds herself learning how not everything is how it is supposed to be, and how sometimes in life taking a risk can make all the difference. Story is a lot better than the summary, I promise.

Everyone already knows what the Mercer boys look like so I will just tell you what Lacey, and her two best friends, Meg and Camille look like.

Lacey: long blonde hair past the middle of her back with green eyes. Almost 5'2 in height. She is naturally skinny but has some curves in the right places.

Camille: dark brown hair, almost black to the middle of her back, with dark brown eyes. Tall and skinny, with some curves.

Meg: curly blonde hair, with bright blue eyes. just reaches five foot.


	2. An Unexpected Meeting

An Unexpected Meeting

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is not mine.

I walked down the hall, looking for my best friends Camille and Meg. The halls were with the scared faces of grade nine students trying to find their way to class, without getting beat up by the seniors. It was my senior year, and it was my goal to make it the best year yet. I started to imagine how the year would be, parties, friends, concerts, prom... Suddenly I crashed into someone and fell to the floor.

"What the hell!", a male voice said. Looking up to see who had run into him.

I looked up and my eyes met the dark eyes of Jack Mercer. "Hi, um, sorry" I whispered, unable to get the words out of my mouth.

Jack half smiled without saying anything, got up and walked away.

"I can't believe I'm so stupid" I said to myself. I started to get up when i was suddenly tackled and I fell to the floor again. I felt the heavy weight of a person on top of me and then a familiar giggle.

"Camille get off of me" I grumbeled, pushing my best friend off.

"I saw you talking to him" Camille said getting up from the ground.

"Talking to who?" I asked slightly blushing.

"Oh you know, myseterious, tall, dirty blonde hair, tattooed, in a band, um whats his name, oh ya, Jack Mercer" Meg giggled helping me up from the ground.

"Dont forget sexy, dangerous, and drop dead georgeous: Camille said, staring down the hall.

"Hello to you too" i said, laughing at my best friends antics.

I talked to Meg about her summer and what she was expecting for the rest of the year , after about fifteen minutes we realized that Camille hadn't said a word. I looked at Camille and followed her gaze, and saw Jack and some of his friends. We watched as a few of the football players walked up to Jack. I watched as Jacks cold eyes turned even colder, and knew this wasn't good. I glanced at Meg and Camille and we exchanged scared looks.

As i returned my gaze back to the group of guys, Jack was throwing the first punch. In a matter of minutes the two groups were in a huge fight. There was almost twice as many football players than there were of Jacks friends, causing Jack to fight three guys at once.

We watched as the fight got more aggressive. Even I could see the anger rage through Jack as he realized he was outnumbered. I watched as one of the jocks grabbed Jacks sweater and pulled him to the ground, and was horrified when once on the ground he was repetitively kicked and punched.

Meg ran to find a teacher shortly after Jack was pulled to the ground. I watched as Jack stopped fighting, put his arms over his head, and curled into a ball. I could hear the taunts from the football players, "whats wrong Jackie boy, why aren't you fighting", "hey Jackie boy you like this", "Arnt you a man Jackie"

Jacks POV

Flashback

I slowly opened the door. It was an hour past my curfew and i knew tonight would be bad. I quietly closed the door and crept up the stairs to my room. I quickly opened the door and went in.

"I've been waiting for you, you're late" i heared my foster father say.

I froze as i heard footsteps coming towards me. I went to turn on the light but was interrupted when i was punched in the face.

"Dad stop" I said annoyed, this was becoming a regular occurrence.

"Whats wrong Jackie boy, why aren't you fighting?" he said punching me again.

After several more punches I fell to the floor where my father continued his brutal attack until i eventually passed out.

End of flashback

Laceys POV

I watched as teachers pulled the fighting guys off of each other, and heard the bell ring, so i said buy to Camille and Meg and went to my locker to get my books. By the time I got my things the halls were empty, except for Jack who was sitting at his locker with his head in his hands.

I slowly walked over to where he was sitting unsure of what to do. "hey" i said sitting down beside him.

Jack said nothing, he just pulled his hood over his head. I didn't know what to do. I could start talking to him, sit quietly or i could leave. I chose to leave, i slowly stood up and walked down the hall.

Jacks POV

I slowly lifted my head and watched her walk down the hall. I had seen her in school, but didn't know her name and had never said a word to her before. Just as she was about to disappear from my view i mumbled a hello, that even i could hardly hear. But i still found myself disappointed when she didn't turn around.

Finally the bell rang signifying the end of the school day, not that it mattered really, after the incident in the hall i skipped my classes, deciding to sit ourside instead. The only reason i was still at the stupid school was because i needed to give Jamie, Matt and Ben, my band members, their passes for the show on Friday night.

"Hey" i mumbeled, lighting up a smoke as Jamie came over and leaned against his car beside me.

"Hey yourself" he smiled, unable to hide his excitement as I passed him the pass for the show.

Once the other quys showed up we started making plans for practicing the next night, and our after show party plans.

"Shit" i heared a female voice scream from behind me, at the same time feeling something hit my foot.

I looked down and saw a makeup bag at my feet and reached down to grab it . at the same time, a small hand met mine. I quickly glanced up and saw a pair of piercing green eyes.

"Are we always going to meet this way" the girl from this mornig giggled.

I pulled my hand away and saw her wince in pain as my hand brushed her palm. I turned her hand over and saw that her fall had caused a nasty cut on her palm, which had gravel imbedded in it.

"Oh shit, that hurts" she mumbled , obviously not noticing the cut before. "Oh, im Lacey by the way"

"Jack" i mumbled , looking around. For some reason I had a tough time talking to girls, and talking to her was harder then usual.

We both stood up, and for the first time i noticed she had tears streaming down her face, from pain I assumed. I looked behind me and saw that my bandmates had disappeared.

"im sorry" Lacey sobbed. "ive never been good with pain."

"its ok" i laughed. I had always enjoyed pain growing up, well the self inflicted pain that is.

"Uh, come with me, and we can um go to my house, to um, clean your um hand." I stammered.

She nodded in agreement and i turned around to lead the way to my house. This sure would be interesting. I laughed to myself thinking of what Bobby would say.

Laceys POV

I couldn't belive what i was doing. Going to Jack Mercers house, what am i thinking. I hardly know him, and ive heared so many stories about his brothers, especially Bobby. I didn't know why i didn't just drive myself home, i didn't even tell Jack i had a car.

"So how long till we get to your house" I asked, realizing how weird it sounded. We had been walking for about fifteen minutes and neither of us had said anything.

"Well were about half way, so fifteen minutes" Jack mumbled, still a few steps ahead of me.

"oh, ok" I said basically to myself. Jack seemed to be off in his own world, not really listening to me.

I slowed down a little bit, and for the first time I took a good look at Jack. He was tall, probably about 6'2 or a little taller. His hair had the dishevelled 'I just got out of bed' rocker look, but I could tell he put a lot of time and effort into it. As my eyes scanned his torso i was shocked to see him weaing a black long sleeve shirt with a white t-shirt over top. It was early September and still very warm. I was only wearing a purple tank top and jean skirt. I wasn't surprised however to see Jack in his usual black jeans.

I sighed looking down at my still throbbing hand, which unfortunalty had not stopped bleeding yet. When i looked back up I was happy to see that Jack had stopped and was waiting for me at the end of a walkway. I was finally done walking.

"So this it" I asked Jack, standing beside him. I guess a little to close because he took a step away from me.

"Ya, I think everyone everyone is home today, and i don't knoe what nind of mood they are in" he said opening the door.

I walked into the house never expecting to see the scene unfolding in front of me. I watched in shock and a bit of fear as two fully grown men, one in their late twenties, i knew from the stories as Bobby and the other in their early twenties, who i had also heared stories about was Angel, fighting aggressively for the TV remote.

"Jack is that you?" i heared an elderly woman call out.

"Ya, its me" Jack said, closing the door.

"Jackie you're ho..."started to say but was cut off by Angel.

"Who the fuck are you" Angel yelled. I just stared at him and cocked my eyebrow questioning his outburst.

"Oops, sorry" Angel laughed. As the elder woman walked out of the kitchen. "Still a little wound up from the fight."

"Oh you have a friend Jack, nice to meet you" she greeted me. "My name's Evelyn, now what brings you here?"

"Hi Evelyn, Im Lacey Bailey" I said smiling at her. "I fell today in the parking lot and Jack offered to help me clean my hand."

"Oh dear, thats not good" she said. As Jack lead me up the stair and towards the bathroom.

"So my room's at the end of the hall. Ma's is the last one on the right, Angels is the first one. Bobby's is the far left beside me, Jerrys is the first one on the left and this" he said pointing to the door between Jerry's and Bobby's room, "is the bathroom."

We walked into the bathroom and Jack motioned for me to sit on the toilet, and gave me a damp cloth to wipe the gravel off of my hand, which by now had stopped bleeding.

"You can't tell them what happened" Jack said, grabbing a bottle of rubbing alcohol from the cabinet. "About what happened today. You know in the halls at school this morning."

"Ya, ok" i said, a little bit confused.

"So this is going to hurt a little bit" Jack said finally looking at me.

I nodded knowing it would, but did not expect him to dump the contents of the bottle onto my hand. I felt the hot tears role down my cheeks as Jack put a band aid on my hand.

"So Ma will probably want you to stay for dinner. You can go down, I'll be there in a sec, just gonna clean up." Jack said in a tone that i didn't understand. He almost seemed desperate.

As I got to the top of the stairs I looked back to see Jack coming out of his room with something in his hand. I didn't see what it was so i went down and sat with Bobby.

"Wheres Jack" he asked.

"Cleaning." I shrugged.

So thats the end of the first chapter, hope you like it. Reviews are appreciated.

The story will get better, I had ideas for the middle of a story not the beginning, so it was hard to write, plus it is my first fan fic.


	3. A Walk and a Puzzel Piece

A Walk and a Puzzle Piece

Sorry this took so long; I was on vacation and didn't have access to a computer. Thanks to all my reviewers, especially lemonpie for being my first reviewer.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine.

Jacks POV

I walked into the bathroom and locked the door, placing the small piece of metal on the counter. I looked into the mirror, staring at a person who wanted desperately to have some control in their life. I had seen this person so many times before, it was me.

I stood for a minute before sliding my sleeves up. I took a deep breath while grabbing the piece of metal and gently pulled it across my skin. I hissed for a moment, realizing how dull it had become recently, found a sharper side, and continued the attack on my arm. With each line I felt more and more in control and suddenly I couldn't stop. After scattering my left arm with cuts I started on my right. I was a little more then halfway up when I started to feel light headed, and everything went black.

Bobbys POV

I heard a thump from upstairs, and listened for other sounds, but nothing ever came.

"What did Jack tell you" I asked Lacey, "What did he say he was doing?"

"Umm, he said to go downstairs, and that he was going to clean up. But that was almost forty five minutes ago." Lacey answered, sounding confused.

"Shit" I mumbled, running up the stairs. Becoming even more concerned when I saw that the bathroom door was shut.

"Jack" I whispered, knocking on the door.

No answer.

"Jack" a little louder.

"Bobby" his mumbled voice replied.

"Are you ok" I asked, opening the door.

"Umm... not really" Jack whispered staring at his arms.

"Awww Jack" I groaned, taking in the scene in front of me.

He was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, head down in shame with tears rolling down his face.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up" I sighed, tossing a wash cloth at him.

Jack nodded.

"How deep?" I asked.

He looked down, "Not to deep, bleeding should stop soon."

"Ok clean yourself up, get changed, and come downstairs. I'm gonna go down so the others don't start to worry too much." I said leaving the bathroom. I couldn't believe he was still doing this. Ma knew about it but nothing we did seemed to work. I could protect him from everyone on the streets, but I couldn't protect him from himself.

Laceys POV

Bobby came down the stairs with a worried look on his face, and sat beside me.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Aww nothing, Jack just dropped something", he replied, looking at the stairs.

A few minutes later Jack came down the stairs in new clothes with a defeated look on his face.

"Dinner" Evelyn called, coming out of the kitchen.

Dinner seemed unusually quiet. Angel tried to start a conversation a few times but it never caught on, so he decided shovelling food into his mouth was the next best thing. Bobby ate quickly glancing from Jack to Evelyn, as if he was trying to send her a message. Jack didn't look up from his plate, he just pushed his food around on the plate. I still hadn't seen any food go into his mouth.

"Quit playing, and start eating Jack" Bobby grumbled, obviously noticing it as well.

"I'm not hungry" Jack mumbled.

"Well at least eat your vegetables" Evelyn said reassuringly.

Jack flinched when she touched his arm. Evelyn looked over to Bobby, and he nodded. It was like they were the only two who knew a secret.

The rest of the night went smoothly. Jack disappeared shortly after dinner so I helped Evelyn with the dishes and watched a hockey game with Bobby. During the game Bobby seemed very distracted, closely listening for sounds from upstairs and looking at the stairs at the slightest noise.

After the game I glanced at my phone. "I guess I should get going" I sighed.

I started to get up when Bobby grabbed my arm. "Get Jack to walk you"

"It's ok, really, I just need to walk to the school, and then I can drive myself." I said, jingling my keys in front of his face.

He grabbed my keys and laughed. Then got serious, "It's almost ten thirty. You're not walking half an hour by yourself in this part of Detroit at night. Plus the little Fairy needs to get out of his room."

"I really can walk, it's not a problem, but I'm not going to argue with you" I said, taking my keys back.

"That's probably a good thing" he laughed, "Get your stuff, and I'll get Jack."

I said my goodbyes and was in the middle of putting my ballet flats on when Bobby came down the stairs, dragging Jack behind him.

"Alright, I guess I'll see ya later" I said to Bobby as Jack opened the door.

"Ya, be careful out there." He said seriously.

We went outside too long before I realized how cold it was, and my tank top was not keeping me warm at all. I looked over at Jack, we hadn't spoken yet but this time it was a comfortable silence, and tugged on his sleeve gently. He gave me a questioning look. I pulled on his sleeve again and smiled.

"Oh, you want my sweater" he laughed, shrugging out of the sweater.

"Ya" I giggled, "it's cold."

I pulled on the sweater and zipped it up. The sweater was huge on me but I didn't care. It kept me warm and I loved the smell of it. I wasn't sure when Bobby had insisted Jack come with me until we turned off his street. Every alley we passed had people in it, and you could hear people yelling and fighting.

"Here" Jack mumbled, pulling the hood over my head. "If people see you they won't know who you are."

"Is this really necessary" I asked, hardly able to see.

"Ya it is. If these guys see who you are, and they don't want any witnesses they'll come after you" Jack said, walking a little quicker.

"What about you?" I mumbled.

"OH, they all know me, and my brothers. So there's no point in trying to hide my identity." Jack laughed.

I was relieved when we finally walked into the parking lot. Jack had said that the walk was uneventful but I was pretty freaked out. I fully understood why Jack had come with me, with the constant yelling, fighting, and even a couple gunshots.

"I guess this is goodbye" I said opening the car door.

"Ya, see ya." Jack mumbled.

"Do you want a ride" I asked, starting the car.

Jack shook his head, "No, it's ok, I'm gonna stop by a friends house on my way."

I was glad that nobody was awake when I got home. It had been such a weird night, and I didn't know what to think about it. I turned on my bedroom light and collapsed on my bed. I pulled the sweater off and screamed when I saw the sleeves streaked with bold. I quickly checked my arms and saw nothing.

"Jack" I whispered, grabbing my phone.

"Hey" Camille mumbled sleepily.

"It's me" I said quickly.

"I know it's you Lace, I have caller ID" she laughed, waking up a little.

"What do you know about Jack Mercer?" I whispered, pulling his sweater onto my lap.

Hope you liked it. The next chapter will come up more quickly than this one did. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	4. Questions and Screams in the Night

Questions and Screams in the Night

Disclaimer, anything you recognize is not mine.

Thank you to reviewers, you're the reason I continue writing.

Laceys Pov

"Do we really have to do this now" Camille asked, I heard her moving around in her bed.

"Well I was at his house tonight" I said, "and some weird stuff happened."

"Wait, you were at Jack Mercers house, and you're just telling me this now" she screamed into the phone.

"First of all, I'm sorry. I couldn't exactly call you from the bathroom, or in front of them, that would be really rude and weird. Second of all stop calling him Jack Mercer, just call him Jack. And lastly I really need your help. "I laughed.

"Ok, how about we go out for breakfast tomorrow before school to talk about your problems. Mom just came in, apparently it's too late to be screaming into the phone about boys." Camille grumbled.

"Sure, sounds good. I'll pick you up at seven, and this time be ready." I said, knowing she was never on time.

Bobby's POV

I heard a door slam, knowing it was Jack. He was usually good at sneaking in unless he was drunk, high, or really worried about something. I thought about going to talk to him, but sometimes forcing him to talk just made the situation worse. It was better to let him come to me. After I heard his door close shut I fell asleep quickly.

I jumped hearing a voice scream out, and the banging against the wall that I had heard so many times before.

"Not again" I sighed, forcing myself out of the warm bed.

I ran over to Ma's room, knocked on the door, and quickly made my way to Jacks room. I entered his room, hating what I saw. Jack was violently kicking the wall, tangled in his sheets and covered in sweat. His whole body was twitching and he would scream out every few seconds.

"Jack, wake up" I whispered, trying to grab his flailing arms.

His eyes flashed open in terror when I finally had his arms restrained. He freaked out, violently thrashing until he freed his arm, and all too quickly punched me across the face. Luckily Jack was in such a state he didn't get much power into his punch.

"Ma" I screamed, grabbing Jacks arm, making sure I had a good grip this time.

"Oh, dear" Evelyn sighed, coming into the room.

I grunted, attempting to keep control of Jacks body, without hurting him.

She walked over to Jack, brushing his hair off of his forehead, and Jack finally started to calm down. I didn't know how she did it, but she was the only one who could bring him back from the horrible world inside of his head.

"Breath Jack" Evelyn cooed, as I pulled him into a sitting position.

"I'll go get him some water" I sighed, letting go of Jacks arms.

"This has got to stop" I groaned to myself, grabbing a glass for the water.

"Don't bother" Angel mumbled coming into the kitchen, "Kid passed out cold before you were even down the stairs."

"Finally decide to get up" I yelled at him. "Your brother is freaking out, scared shitless, and you lie in your bed doing nothing. Great brother you are."

"Man ya know I can't deal with that shit" he sighed, walking back to his room. "Plus, it's becoming a nightly event, and I need my sleep."

It was true, Jack was having problems almost on a nightly basis, but he would never talk about it. I walked back upstairs, noticed that all the bedroom doors were closed, and fell onto my bed, where sleep quickly found me.

Laceys POV

"Hi Mary" I greeted Camille's mother as she opened the door. "Is Camille even up yet?"

"Well I heard her alarm go off at six, and it hasn't been turned off yet. You may need to wake her up as usual" She laughed.

I went up to her room, quietly entered, and turned off Camille's blaring alarm clock, wondering how she managed to sleep with all the noise. I could hardly contain my laughter when I saw Camille sleeping, pillow over her head, with the covers pulled up so high her feet weren't covered.

"Wake up!" I screamed, jumping onto the bed.

"Go away" she shrieked, sitting up quickly.

"Well good morning to you too" I laughed, pulling her into a hug.

"Why are you here" Camille whined, pushing me away to look at the cock. "At seven in the morning."

"We're supposed to get breakfast remember" I said, hitting her in the head with a pillow. "So get up and get dressed so we can go. I'm starving"

"Alright" she sighed. "Give me five minutes."

Twenty minutes later

"This is so good" Camille mumbled around the waffle in her mouth.

"That's nice, but that's not why we're here." I said putting down my glass of OJ. "What do you know about Jack?"

"I only know what everyone else knows." She sighed "He's quiet, distant, came to school at the beginning of last year, and the cherry on top, he's a Mercer. Which means he's out of control and possibly dangerous."

"Oh, I thought you would know more." I mumbled, thinking about his sweater.

"Why what happened" Camille asked, looking truly concerned.

"Well it's probably nothing, but there was blood on the sweater he gave me yesterday, and everyone was acting really weird."

"He's a Mercer, he probably got into a fight and the blood didn't wash out".

What I didn't tell her was Jack was in the bathroom for almost an hour, and the blood was fresh.

Jacks POV

"Man you look rough" Ben said walking up to me in the hall. "You have fun with the rich girl last night?"

"Rich girl?' I asked, opening my locker.

"Ya, Lacey sometin', she lives in the gated community on the other side of the city. You left with her yesterday."

"Oh her, it was nothing. She stayed for dinner and then she went home" I mumbled closing my locker. "Wanna get a quick smoke in before class?"

Laceys POV

I had been looking for Jack all day to give him his sweater, and I hadn't seen him or any of his friends all day.

"Meg" I screamed, spotting my friend in the hall and running over to her.

"Have you seen Jack Mercer or any of his friends" I quickly asked.

"I think I saw Matt and Ben outside in the parking lot" She replied, clearly confused.

"OK thanks" I sighed running towards the parking lot.

I spotted Jamie by his car and yelled his name, running over to him.

"Hey" he said warily, throwing his books into his car.

"Do you know where Jack is?" I panted, out of breath from running around the school.

"Uh, ya. I was late so he started to walk home with Ben and my brother. But one thing, who are you?" he asked, obviously confused.

"Oh sorry. I'm Lacey. I guess you could call me one of Jacks friends." I said, holding his sweater awkwardly.

"Oh" he laughed, "You're what Jack was doing last night."

"Excuse me" I was shocked. "I don't know who you think I am, but I ate dinner with him and his family. Then I went home, that's it."

"Sorry" he blushed. "Usually if Jack doesn't answer his phone he's with a girl, or having a moment."

"That's OK, I have something to give him so do you mind if I follow you to his house? I forget where it is."

"Sure but were going to Bens, so you may not want to stay."

Ten minutes later I was walking down a flight of stairs into Ben's basement. I hesitated as the unfamiliar scent of pot entered my nose. I turned around, planning to leave, but ran into Jamie.

"What" he laughed, "Never done drugs before."

I stared at the ground and nodded.

"It's OK, Matt's straight edge, so you won't be alone."

"Does Jack?" I whispered, looking up at him.

"You don't know him very well do you." He laughed.

"Is that a yes?" I asked nervously.

Jamie nodded, motioning for me to go down the stairs.

That's it sorry these are taking so long. I know this chapter was a little slow, but I want to build the characters a bit and not just jump into a relationship. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are welcome and very much appreciated.


End file.
